Alien "Auto"topsy Part I
Alien "Auto"topsy Part I is the fifth mission of Level 7 in The Simpsons: Hit & Run. In it, Homer must use a map to retrieve and deliver a barrel of nuclear waste to the spaceship. Summary Homer finds Mr. Burns and asks him for help. Mr. Burns gives Homer a map of all the burial sites of nuclear waste in Springfield. Homer takes off, collects the nuclear waste, and delivers the payload, sacrificing his car, and damaging the spacecraft. Objectives The objectives laid out for this mission are as follows: * Collect the map. * Get into your vehicle. * Collect the nuclear waste from the power plant. * Drive to the school playground. * Drive your vehicle into the tractor beam and then get out. Transcript Mr. Burns: Ooh! Hods Bodkins, is it you Merryweather, come to haunt me again? I killed you once, I... Homer Simpson: Mr. Burns, it's me! Homer Simpson! Mr. Burns: So, you're not the ghost of my former partner? (phew) Well, that was... wow. Homer Simpson: Look, I need to get some barrels of radioactive waste to save Springfield from the aliens. Mr. Burns: I agree, illegal aliens are a nuisance. Homer Simpson: Not leaf blower aliens, tentacle aliens! Mr. Burns: Gooh, in that case, here's the map to where I buried nuclear waste barrels all over Springfield. (snickers) And the EPA wanted to fine me. Bleeding heart liberals! I hope they... bleed from the heart. (Homer drives to the playground and sacrifices his car) Homer Simpson: Aw man, my car is gone! And the ashtray was full of pennies! I need another car, fast. Music The music to this mission references the 1970's show UFO. The song in game is actually a remixed version of its theme song. It shares this music with Long Black Probes. Trivia * Before the game's release, the mission received a couple of changes, with these changes being: ** Two PR asset discs reveal that Mr. Burns would've sold the remaining Nuclear Waste to the Black Ferrini driver and Homer would have to find three barrels of nuclear waste around Springfield. This could possibly be what the use of the map that Mr. Burns gives Homer in the retail game was for. ** Homer would have to avoid the Black Ferrini before collecting the nuclear waste, this could possibly mean that the player would've not start the mission at the power plant. * Despite the plot of Level 7 being obvious, it is unclear whether Professor Frink and Snake survive Level 7. In Pocket Protector, Frink talks of sacrificing himself for the greater good, and the cutscene at the end of Level 7 shows Grampa entering the spaceship before it is blown up. However, when Homer sacrifices his own car, he makes it out unscathed. This doubt is strengthened with the fact that the characters don't disappear after being sacrificed, even though their car does in the process. alien autotopsy part I 4.jpg| alien autotopsy part I 1.jpg| alien autotopsy part I 2.jpg| alien autotopsy part I 3.jpg| alien autotopsy part I 5.jpg| Category:Missions Category:Level 7 Category:Toxic Waste Missions